


Pedal to the Metal

by Brackish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brigitte Lindholm - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Hana "D.Va" Song - Freeform, Meet-Cute, MekaMechanic, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, What's this ship called again?, cruiser d.va, mekanic, they're both disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brackish/pseuds/Brackish
Summary: Hana's taking some time off to relax and cruise around the panoramic Swedish highlands in a brand new (antique) convertible. At least, that was her plan - until her engine started making some pretty concerning sounds. Luckily for her, there's a mechanic nearby. Maybe they'll be able to help her out?A Mekanic meet-cute.





	Pedal to the Metal

It was supposed to be perfect.

It was supposed to be open roads and verdant hills, snow-capped mountains and ice-blue lakes and rivers that snaked through winding valleys. It was supposed to be delightfully chilly and embracingly sunny at the same time, and far, far away from the screens and spotlights. It was supposed to be her vacation; a time away from it all, where Hana could catch her breath and live out the carefree life she had idealised from the old Hollywood films that she used to watch, that had come from a different century. 

She had even bought the car. Shiny and chrome, Hana had for the longest time dreamt of having one of her own - a convertible just like they had in the films, with a glossy paint-job of candy baby-blue and bright white leather seats. It was supposed to be perfect,  just like how she had imagined it - but she should have imagined to look under the hood as well. 

About an hour into her rumble along the Swedish countryside, her joy and carefree nature had given way to hesitancy and worry as her car began to splutter and cough - the early signs of death and dismay. 

Hana clicked her tongue, glancing around her as she slowed to a cruising speed. Apart from the open fields and grazing cattle, there were barely any signs of city or civilization - that was kind of the point. And yet, if she couldn’t find somewhere to get a second opinion on her vehicular health - well, she didn't want to risk it. 

So Hana breathed a sigh of relief when at last she spied the tiny, universal symbol for “Mechanic” on a road-sign.  She breathed a second sigh of relief when her car actually managed to begrudgingly trundle into the parking lot of a tiny garage a few minutes later. 

Hana frowned to herself as she stepped out of the car, laying her hand upon the door in an almost grieving manner. This was the proverbial cloud on a sunny day, and she wasn't confident in assessing the situation herself. She had gained some rudimentary knowledge in mechanics from the Meka engineers, but this was a whole new ballgame. 

She shielded her eyes as she gazed up at the faded and chipped signage that ran across the front of the building.  _ Bilverkstad Lindholm.  _ Hana shrugged, and approached the door - if they couldn’t help, at least they’d be able to point her to someone that could. 

A bell above the door tinkled as she stepped into the shaded lobby, though nobody seemed to answer. it was cleaner inside than she had expected, decorated with slick, modern furniture and several colourful pot plants. A wide counter sat at the far end of the room, with a door behind it that led into the garage itself. A television hung from one of the walls, silently broadcasting the day’s news. 

“Hallå?” Hana called out in tentative Swedish, approaching the counter. “Hej?”

The response she received was the sound of crashing, of metal and tin fumbling to the ground and rolling across concrete. “ _ E-ett ögonblick! _ ” A voice called out from the garage; It was clear that they had not expected her, or any other visitors for that matter. 

But when they hurried out into the lobby, it was Hana’s turn to be surprised. 

The mechanic pushed past the door from the garage, jumpsuit patchy with grease and dirt. Long auburn hair fell in a neat ponytail, and wide green-brown eyes seemed to twinkle and smile as they did. The sleeves of their jumpsuit had been rolled up to the biceps - possibly due to the fact that they could go no higher because of her strong, toned arms. 

Hana immediately swallowed whatever reservations she had felt about this place. 

“Oh, vad kan jag hjälpa dig med?” The mechanic said, eyes wide and smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She leaned across the counter to almost tower over Hana - at least that’s what it felt like.

Hana found her voice beside her courage. “Jag pratar väldigt lite svenska,” She said in broken Swedish, grinning awkwardly. “Pratar du engelska?” 

Hana’s gut feeling that she would, was quickly rewarded. “Det går så bra, du talar ju bra,” the mechanic replied, grinning. “But I do. So, how, uh - How I help you?”

Hana felt a wave of relief wash over her, and yet the flutter in her heart didn’t seem to soften. 

“My car,” Hana said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder towards the convertible parked out the front. “I’m worried it might be - well, busted; and I didn’t want to gamble on getting it back to the city before it fell to pieces.”

The mechanic glanced past her, brow furrowing as she took in the ride. She gave a low whistle. “That’s too bad. Looks like a fun ride.” 

_ You look like a fun - no, Hana! That’s inappropriate!  _

“Y-yeah,” Hana replied meekly, hoping her cheeks remained un-blushing. “So, do you think you could have a look?” 

“For sure! Let’s bring it into the shop.” The mechanic said, though her smile gave Hana the answer before it was even spoken. She paused as she made her way to the door, turning to Hana and holding out her hand. “Oh -  _ Brigitte _ , by the way.” 

Hana took it, trying not to melt in the comfort it made her feel. “Hana.” 

But she couldn’t win against Brigitte’s smile. “Nice to meet you, Hana.” 

It took all of a minute for Hana to feel both embarrassingly attracted and subtly inadequate. Handing Brigitte the keys, Hana had thought that Brigitte would be  _ driving  _ the car into the garage bay, and for a moment she felt a twang of fear and uncertainty as to whether the car would even start up again. Those fears were quickly assuaged, when Brigitte paused beside the car, motioning Hana to join her. 

“Actually, do you mind steering?” Brigitte said, rolling her sleeves up further, discrediting Hana’s previous notion, but not to her disappointment. 

Hana glanced hesitantly at the car, seeming more and more delicate by the moment. “Steering?” 

Brigitte grinned, stretching, almost as if limbering up. “Yeah! I don’t want to risk anything if it’s an engine problem.” 

Hana frowned. “Yeah - okay, sure?” She said, tentatively taking back the keys and assuming her position in the driver’s seat. 

“Okay, now handbrake off, please.” Brigitte said. 

Hana frowned, spotting Brigitte’s ponytail bobbing in her rear-view mirror.  _ What is she doing?   _ “Okay,” She replied. “Handbrake is off.” 

“Okay, Just guide it into the bay in the garage, please!” 

“Wha -  _ oh! _ ” 

_ She’s pushing the car. _

Hana jumped in her seat as the car lurched forward, rolling towards the garage. She glanced over her shoulder while white knuckles gripped the wheel, almost fearful, the soft grunting and groaning of Brigitte emanating from the rear not exactly filling her with confidence. 

Hana sat meekly, steering the car as it slowly but steadily made its way into the shade, rolling into a designated bay over a pair of jacks and chains. 

“I - I didn’t expect that.” Hana said grinning, hopping out of the car as soon as Brigitte gave the all clear.

Brigitte laughed, fishing a cloth from her pocket to dab the sweat from her brow. “Yeah, well - my godfather always said; ' _Any and every opportunity for physical training should be embraced_!' ” 

Hana giggled. There was something about this girl that made her feel at ease around her, as if nothing could go wrong. 

Brigitte returned with a blush at the sound of Hana’s laughter. “Anyway, uh - you don’t have to wait out here,” She said, moving past Hana to pop the hood, frowning as she gazed into the belly of the beast. “There’s coffee in the lounge if you’d like, and a television.” 

Hana glanced over to the lobby, but she knew that right here is where she wanted to be. “Actually,” She said. “The whole plan was to get away from the screens for a little bit. Do - do you mind if I hang out here with you?” 

Brigitte shot up, almost banging her head against the open hood. “W-with me?” 

Hana tried to suppress the subtle satisfaction of Brigitte's bashfulness. To be fair, she wasn’t doing much better. 

“Yeah, I - I, uh - you know, I should know what I’m - what I’m dealing with, y’know?” Hana said. "In regards to the car, I mean."

“R-right,” Brigitte said quietly, clearing her throat as she dragged a heavy box of tools towards her. “Of course.” 

It only took Hana a moment to find the most comfortable spot in the Garage, nestled in the hole atop a stack of oversized truck tires. She felt like a child, legs dangling over the edge, but it made her chuckle so she didn’t care too much. 

“So where are you from?” Brigitte asked inquisitively, as if she were inspecting both the car and Hana herself. 

“Seoul,” Hana replied, watching Brigitte’s silhouette closely. Were Brigitte’s attention not focused on the car, Hana would have been more subtle about her staring - but because Brigitte’s attention was, Hana wasn’t. “And I guess you grew up around here?” 

Brigitte hummed. “Close. Ish. My family and I have moved a few times, but I’m here for the time being.” 

Hana gazed out the front of the garage, to the hills and mountains beyond. A flock of birds flitted over the treeline in the distance, and clouds poured into the valleys between the mountains. Hana felt a wave of complacency simply observing, and absorbing. 

So when Brigitte’s hand came down atop her shoulder, Hana almost jumped straight out of the tire. 

“Sorry!” Brigitte said, apologizing profusely. “I didn’t mean to startle you!” 

“I-it’s okay,” Hana laughed, gathering her breath. “I was lost in the view. Your country really is beautiful - of what I saw, anyway.” 

_ Though you’re much nicer to look at.  _ Hana's laugh dissolved into a nervous chuckle. Brigitte probably wasn’t a mind-reader, but her facial expressions were a much more obvious tell. 

Brigitte turned to follow Hana’s stare. “I know; I never get tired of that view.” 

Hana turned to gaze up at Brigitte, eyes warm and full of fondness, a softness washing over her that Brigitte must have seen on her when she was taking in the countryside. Hana smiled softly to herself;  _ how could someone be so beautiful?  _

Hana cleared her throat, and mind of wayward thoughts. “Anyway - you were going to, uh - you had something to say?” 

Brigitte turned back, nodding sheepishly. “Right; Your car. It’s, well - it’s pretty much gone to  _ skat  _ at at this point. I really wouldn’t advise you drive it any further; quite frankly, it’s a miracle you even made it as far as you did.” 

Hana turned her attention back to the convertible, a twang of annoyance flicking through her mind. It was inconvenient more than anything, now that she was stuck out in the middle of the Swedish wilderness. 

“That’s alright,” Hana sighed, hopping off the stack of tires that served as her throne. “I wish you were around when I bought it - then I wouldn't have bought the pig while it was still in the bag.” 

Brigitte chuckled, brow furrowing in surprise, only pausing when Hana pulled out her phone and began to dial a number. “Who are you calling?” Brigitte said, almost impulsively. 

“Taxi service,” Hana grinned sheepishly. “Thank you though, for all - “

“I could give you a ride home.” Brigitte blurted. “I mean - I don’t have a  _ car _ , but - if it’s okay with you? I could - you know, maybe, if you - if you  _ wanted - “ _

_ Oh no, she’s adorable too.  _ “Uh, sure,” Hana said, struggling to keep her heart from beating straight out of her chest. “Wait - you don’t have a car?” 

A look of subtle eagerness passed over Brigitte’s face as she crossed the length of the garage, pausing by a mound covered in a heavy leather tarp. 

“Not exactly,” Brigitte said, throwing off the tarp. “Though it’s got wheels - and I _do_ have a spare helmet.” 

Hana’s eyes widened. She had always wanted to ride a motorcycle. 

* * *

It felt like a dream, and yet Brigitte was doing everything she could to keep her mind rooted in reality.

She had cruised these roads for many years, in similar moments like today. She had seen these mountains and forests, these lakes and rivers and winding meadows, these snowcapped panoramas and felt the bracing cold on the evening air so many times before, but with Hana’s arms wrapped around her waist, the world seemed to come alive, a new horizon for her to enjoy anew. 

Brigitte relished every second of their journey back to the city centre, the way that Hana’s hands would grip against the fabric of her shirt over each gentle bump, the way she could feel Hana's legs tighten as she took each sharp turn. Brigitte was glad Hana was at her back - she didn’t have to hide her smile this way, though admittedly she wasn't sure she would be able to, nor would she want to, just to see Hana's smile in return.

It was the quickest trip that Brigitte had ever made back to the city centre. Before she knew it, smooth asphalt gave way to polished cobble, and the panoramic vistas gave way to the gentle orange glow of streetlights. Night had fallen on their way back, and the streets were thinly populated with visitors meandering between shopfronts and restaurants. 

And Brigitte felt her heart sink for just a moment as they pulled into the parking bay of Hana’s hotel. 

“Thank you so much,” Hana said, beaming as she stepped onto the pavement, still clutching the second helmet in her arms. “ _ That  _ was amazing.” 

Brigitte grinned, leaning against the handlebars. “Hey - it was the least I could do. Didn’t want to leave you stranded out in paradise.” 

“It wouldn’t have been so bad,” Hana laughed, blushing ever-so-slightly. “Not with you around.” 

Brigitte almost choked, raising her hand to her mouth to hide the warmth that must have flooded to her cheeks.  _ I have to take the chance,  _ Brigitte thought as Hana giggled, fumbling around in her pockets for her hotel keycard. 

“So - hey,” Brigitte said, leaning towards Hana. “I’ve got the day off tomorrow and - and, well, you’re down a car, so - I was thinking, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if - if you had like, a  _ local _ showing you around? I mean, only if you wanted to, I could - I guess, if it’s okay, I’d be happy to pick you up tomorrow, and I could show you - “

Hana smiled, barely concealing her excitement. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds awesome.” 

Brigitte glanced up, eyes wide and bright and full of energy. “Yeah? O-okay, cool! I’ll - I guess I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 10?” 

Hana nodded. “Works for me!” 

They quickly exchanged numbers, taking several attempts at the task as eager fingers fumbled over phones. Plans were made, and Brigitte glowed even brighter as Hana offered a quick peck on the cheek as she handed back Brigitte’s second helmet. The two shared a moment’s gaze, knowing that the other, though only having known them for a brief chapter in their lives so far, was someone special to be cherished. They said their goodbyes and goodnights, knowing that they’d see each other soon enough, and yet still far too long for either’s liking. 

Hana watched from the front door of her hotel, as the silhouette of Brigitte disappeared into the night, the roaring of her motorcycle fading into an echo, and soon enough a memory. 

It was perfect, just how she had imagined. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bless'em.  
> Apologies if the Swedish is all mucked up ; I tried my best to find some reliable translations (i.e. not relying solely on google translate), so hopefully it's all in line.  
> Thanks for reading! Check out my other stuff? Why not.  
> citriic.tumblr.com


End file.
